


Voyeurism

by ilokheimsins



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, arthur just engages in self loving, but not in the story, hiding in a closet, off story, while eames watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: Eames is just in Arthur's apartment to find some documents but when Arthur comes home, he ends up with much more.





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> (3 / 25) of Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo.
> 
> I've given up on titles so I'm just going to name these after the kink/trope. I'm terrible at thinking of them to begin with and I'm definitely not going to be able to come up with 25 in such a short span.

Eames is rifling in Arthur’s apartment, his bedroom specifically, for a sheet of paper that he’s going to use to put a very bad man (not that Eames isn’t a bit of a crook himself) away for a long, long time.  He’s just gotten through about half the room, each item carefully placed in its original place, when he hears the front lock turn.

Swearing under his breath, Eames makes the split-second decision to hide in the closet, pulling the door firmly shut as he slides into place semi-hidden by a suitcase.  The sound of keys hitting metal, probably the bowl Arthur has in the foyer, and shoes being carefully placed onto the rack filters through the apartment and Eames swears a little bit more.  Shoes coming off means that Arthur intends to stay a while.

He tracks Arthur through his mental map of Arthur’s place, listening to him meander through the living room to the kitchen where he stops for a moment to do something Eames can’t hear.  Then he shuffles back through the living room to the bathroom and the shower turns on.  Eames debates the chance of getting caught trying to leave while Arthur is occupied.  By the time he decides it’s worth it, the shower shuts off and Arthur makes his way into the bedroom.

“Well, fuck,” Eames says lightly and resigns himself to sleeping in a closet for the night.  It’s certainly not the worst digs he’s ever slept in.

Except then Arthur drops his towel completely and levers himself onto the bed to prop himself up against the headboard, cock front and central facing the closet.  He pours some lube, acquired while Eames was reconciling himself with his bed for the night, into his hand and wraps it around his dick.  His hips rock in counter to his hand, the slick wet sounds and Arthur’s low, pleased hums loud in the quiet of the bedroom.

It takes a lot of willpower for Eames to keep his hands fisted into his pants instead of slipping into them.  Arthur’s free hand sweeps down the crease of his hip to briefly roll across his balls before slipping down to press against the taut stretch of skin behind.  He turns his hand and the sheen of lube catches the light as he slips his fingers down to slip one into his hole.  Eames watches, transfixed and with his knuckles white from how hard he’s clutching at the fabric, as Arthur brings himself to a loose and easy orgasm, rocking down onto his own fingers and twisting his hand at the head of his cock.

Which is why it is understandably terrifying, given that Eames thinks him to be in the clutches of that delicious post orgasm haze, when he levels a smug look straight at the closet and says, “It’s about time you join me, isn’t it, Mr. Eames?”

Well, Eames did always say that fear has yet to kill his desires.


End file.
